Before The Door Within: Clash of the Cookies!
by onyx faye
Summary: Aidan Thomas is back at school, which means he's back in prison (at least, that's what Aidan thinks, until he finds an unlikely ally)...
1. All Things Awkward

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own _The Door Within Trilogy_. All copyrights belong to Wayne Thomas Batson. **

**Chapter 1: All Things Awkward.**

Today is the last day of summer vacation. Tomorrow, everybody is back in school. For normal people, it means after school activities, seeing best friends, and being with that special someone they've been dating for a whole three months (congratulations, I'm _sure_ it's true love)! For nerds like me: school means…prison. That's right: _prison_. Sure, I'm cynical, but that comes from being ignored (and bullied) my entire life. Who am I? Aidan Thomas. I'm known as " 'the overweight weirdo who sat around all day drawing castles and spacecraft.'"[1] For those who don't know me by that reputation: they'll recognize me as the short, pasty brunette with dopey blue eyes, who's flunking PE! (It's nice to be noticed, isn't it?)

So, yeah, I have tons of friends…in books. At the moment, I'm losing myself in a comic book called, _The Knight Of The Dawn_. I'm walking home from the bookstore, so I should be paying attention to where I'm going, but I'm not. I'm prolonging the doom of tomorrow by burying myself in the fantasy of today.

My pudgy fingers flip the thin glossy pages, as I imagine that…I'm a hero. I know it's stupid, but…I can dream, can't I? Some days, when life isn't working out, I can see myself transforming into someone epic, who performs awe-inspiring deeds. It'll _never_ happen, but the _promise_ of possibility ignites the _hope_ of probability. Even now, I _know_ that tomorrow's going to be different, however I hope the difference is for the better, but that's another story.

For a moment, I look up from my comic book. What I see stills me…the sunset. Something stirs in my heart, as I see the sun paint the neighborhood in rich golden yellows and bright cheerful oranges. Sure, the splendor of summer is ending, but that allows the glory of fall to begin. That thought gives me courage in a way I can't explain. Tomorrow isn't the end…but the beginning.

A smile forms on my face, and I sigh in contentment. My eyes wander around, until they stop at the house next to me. I notice that there's a SOLD sign in the front yard.

"Yikes," I mused, "Someone was desperate for a deal."

Suddenly, the front door opens. Instinctively, I duck behind the fence. I carefully peek over the white pickets to see who's coming out. The person turns out to be a kid…well, a teenager; he doesn't look that much older than me. I accidentally gape at this guy's body, because there's not an ounce of fat on it. I can see the kid's muscles flex and bulge under his tanned skin, while he wrestles with the pile of cardboard boxes. Obviously, these boxes aren't heavy, just awkward…but the guy looks a little peeved that he's handling these boxes in the first place. Once the boxes are shoved into the dumpster; the boy pulls his long, blonde hair away from his angular face, and that's when I notice that he's wearing a small earring (on which ear; I can't say).

The teen's angry sighs stopped my mental notes on his appearance. Something is really bugging this guy, and if he didn't look so intimidating; I'd feel sorry for him. However, this kid's angst isn't my problem, unless he takes it out on my face, which I'm avoiding by hiding, until he goes away.

The blond kid looked up, just as I ducked down again. He seems to sense that he's being watched. My heart thunders, while my throat dries. Did he _see_ me?

Heavy footfalls start strolling towards my part of the fence. My eyes widen with each solid step. He's coming closer…closer…closer…until,

"Robby!" A girl calls, "We need help moving more boxes!"

"Yeah, Jill, I'm coming!" He shouts back, and I hear his feet scuffle away from the fence.

I stand up, which is a huge mistake. The guy named Robby didn't see me, but the girl he called Jill did. She grinned and waved,

"Hey there!"

Under normal circumstances, I would've fainted from happiness. First, a girl noticed me, which _never_ happens. Second, the girl who noticed me is _gorgeous_, and that's _miraculous_. Subconsciously, I drink in every detail of this celestial beauty. She has long beautifully blonde hair that drapes by her pretty face, which accentuates her lustrous green eyes that are enriched by her feathery lashes. I can tell she's a beach girl, because her attractive tan enhances her dazzling smile. Like I said; under normal circumstances, I would've fainted from happiness.

Right now, I could die of fright, because of Robby. He whirled around to see me, just as I dashed away. Shortly after, I heard Robby scream,

"HEY!"

I look back to see Robby leap the fence. Wow, he _must_ be an athlete. I'm in so much trouble!

"WAIT!" He yelled, but I didn't. I just kept running, until I burst through my front door. Soon, I groan, while I lean against the door, and slide to the floor.

It's official; school is going to stink.

* * *

[1] Quote from _The Door Within_-Chapter 2: The Unexpected- Page 7


	2. Duel With Dracula

**Chapter 2: Duel With Dracula**

The next day, we sat in the school auditorium, while the principal welcomed us back (as if we wanted to go back to school). I zoned out when the principal started gushing about the glory days of high school, until the bell rang. We promptly filed out of the auditorium, and headed to our lockers.

Once I'm at my locker, I start unloading my backpack. The first thing that emerges is a plastic bag of chocolate chip cookies. I couldn't help smiling, as I clutch the sack of sugary goodness. Mom made these cookies for me. These delicious delights are a reminder that someone loves me. I decided to sneak a cookie into homeroom. I started to open the bag, but someone shoved me against the lockers. Fortunately the lockers are closed, so I can't be locked in one of them.

I fell down, as a guy yelled,

"COME ON! GET UP DWEEB!"

Groaning, I stood to face the bully. This moron's name is Josh Jerkins (I love irony), and he picked me to be this year's target. I think it has something to do with his face. I could be cute compared to him. He's got grungy red hair, pimply skin, beady black eyes, and a snarl that reminds me of an underfed Dracula. Today, I'm the vampire's main course. Great.

After I checked to see if I broke any bones; I start to walk away, but Josh grabbed my cookies. This is a huge mistake.

"Give them back, Josh." I winced, trying to ignore the pain.

"Or what?" Josh mocked, while his fangs sank into a cookie—my cookie.

"Or I'll break your face!" I snapped

Josh burst out laughing. That cackle…I have no idea what it did to me. Everything became a blur. I'm not sure what's happening, but soon, I see that Josh grabbed his nose. Surprise darkens Josh's gruesome face, while his narrow eyes glance at his fingers…and he cussed. There's _blood_ on Josh's fingers. That's when it hit me; I actually _punched_ him. _Me_. I punched Josh Jerkins—which means I'm dead.

Josh screamed,

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT, YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

Josh lunged! I cringed! A body slammed! Wait…I _heard_ a body slam into the lockers next to me. But…it isn't _mine_.

"Is there a problem here?" A voice threatened.

I opened my eyes to see Josh pinned against the lockers by the blond kid I saw the other day: Robby. Yep, we're dead. At least I get the satisfaction of seeing Josh terrified by someone else, before I die.

"No." Josh squeaked

Robby scowled at the cookies in Josh's hands.

"Are those yours?"

Josh shakes his head.

"Then," Robby leaned in, "Give them back."

With that, Robby released Josh, who shoved the cookies into my hands. Without a word, Josh sprinted down the hall.

"Jerk," Robby growled.

For a moment, I stared at Robby. There's something about him that grabs my attention. Right now, Robby looks like a _powerful_ leader: good _or_ evil. Someone I could respect, but also someone I could fear. Robby's fiery green eyes flashed into mine. Soon, Robby relaxes, and his tone softens,

"Are you okay?"

I gulped.

"Yeah…thanks."

We were quiet, as Robby unlocked his locker, which happens to be next to mine. I watched Robby dig through his backpack, until he grins,

"AHA! There it is."

I frowned in confusion, which caused Robby to add,

"You dropped this."

He pulled out my comic book, _The Knight Of The Dawn_, out of his backpack. Gently, I take the comic book out of Robby's hand.

"Thanks," I replied. I didn't know what else to say, so I quietly put the comic book back in my locker, while Robby grinned in amusement,

"I tried to give it to you the other day, but you 'ere long gone."

I snickered. Not because of what Robby said, but how he said it. This guy has a slight southern drawl, which slurs some of his words.

An awkward silence follows. I found myself grimacing. I don't know what's happening here, but I suspect a prank.

Robby frowned, as I stared at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, I'm just," I squinted, "Confused."

Now, it's Robby's turn to look suspicious.

"Why?"

"Just…because," I look away, uncomfortably.

Humming, Robby shut his locker.

"Is it because I'm not from 'round here, or 'cause I don't fit your profile?"

"What profile?"

"Aw, c'mon! It's obvious what you're thinkin'. You're not popular, which means I'm going to pick on you, because that's what everybody does 'round here."

I blinked blankly, trying to hide my embarrassment, but my cheeks blush.

_Great, _I thought, _I get the locker next to the __**smart**__ jock. _

"You 'ere stereotyping me, weren't ya?" Robby smirked.

I glance away; trying to keep whatever dignity I have left.

"Nope."

Robby sarcastically nods,

"Ri-ight."

My fist covers my mouth, while I clear my throat.

"Let's try this again," I extend my hand, "Hi, I'm Aidan Thomas."

Robby enthusiastically shakes my hand.

"Hey, I'm Robby Pierson, and it's great to meet you."

My smile was forced, not because I disagree, but because my hand is throbbing in pain. Finally, Robby released my hand, and I tried not to grimace, while my fingers regain their circulation.

Fortunately, the bell rings.

"Well, I should get going," I shrug, while I back away, "Homeroom."

"Yeah, me too."

Did Robby sound…_disappointed_? I'm not sure.

"Which one?" Robby asked

"What?"

"Which Homeroom?"

I frowned thoughtfully, as I dig out my school schedule from my back pocket.

"Uh…Room 137."

"Hey, mine too!"

I couldn't help sounding surprised.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Robby beamed, "We could go together."

For the first time, I grin.

"Great."

We strolled down the hall, and that's when I realized I'm carrying the cookies mom made. I remembered what she had told me:

_"__I made these for you, so you don't have to share them, unless you want to."_

Robby watched me unzip the bag of cookies. He seems puzzled by what I'm doing, until I ask,

"Do you want a cookie?"

Robby looks surprised, and yet deeply touched by my offer.

"Yes, please."

I hand him the cookie, which he gleefully takes.

"I missed breakfast," Robby explains. I frown slightly, because Robby's acting like he needs to tell me why he's so eager to take the cookie I gave him. To put him at ease; I joked,

"That explains why you were ready to eat Josh."

Robby rolled his eyes, and then he bit into the cookie. Soon, his face glows with astonishment. I slyly smile, while Robby remarks,

"This is really good."

"Yeah it is."

"May I have two more?"

Out of generosity (and gratitude), I give Robby the whole bag. The look on his face said that I just gave him a million bucks.

"You're giving me all of them?" Robby cautiously asked. I could tell he didn't want to be greedy, which made me like him more.

"I had breakfast," I shrugged, "Besides I can always get more cookies."

"COOL!" Robby's voice cracked, but then he covered up his excitement, "Thanks."

"No problem," I nodded casually, and we walked in silence. After all, we're guys! We must keep up our macho reputations. This didn't keep me from smiling, as we entered Homeroom, and I thought,

_This is the beginning of an epic friendship._

THE END


End file.
